It's Been A Long Time Coming
by The Ace Of Anime
Summary: Kimura Ami is the new transfer student at Teiko Middle School. However, she already has a connection to the captain, Akashi Seijuro. Due to her condition, she must leave for treatment, but she notices a change in Akashi. See what happens in It's Been A Long Time Coming!
1. How They Met

_**Akashi's POV**_  
A long time ago, when my mother was still alive, we had a maid at our family estate. She was nice and was like a second mother to me. Sometimes, she would have to bring in her daughter to help. Her daughter was very sickly and always need someone to help her. I remember one day specifically, around a year before my mother had passed away. The maid had brought her daughter in to help her with work in the library. I had gone in to grab one of my textbooks for my next lesson and I saw the maid on a ladder dusting off the bookshelves. I saw her daughter doing the same on the lower ones. I see the maid look down and notice me.

"Akashi-sama! I didn't expect you to come in! Is there anything I can help you with?" The maid asked me.

"Yes there is actually. I need my english textbook for my next lesson and I was wondering if you could grab it." I reply.

"Of course! I think your textbooks are over there. Ami, could you bring Akashi-sama his english textbook?" The maid asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy!" She ran over to the other self that housed my textbooks and began looking through. She had short dark red hair and she had a white head band in hit. She also had deep red eyes. She continued to scan the shelf until she had found my textbook. She had pulled it from the shelf and ran it over to me. "Here's your textbook sir." She handed me my textbook.

"Please don't be so formal with me. My name is Seijuro. Please call me that from now on." I ask her.

"Alright Seijuro-san! My name is Kimura Ami, but you can call me Ami!" She smiles. I smile back.

"Okay Ami. I hope we meet again." I reply. I walk out of the library back to my study, waiting for my next lesson.


	2. We Meet Again

_**Kimura's POV**_  
Hi! My name is Kimura Ami. Most of my friends just call me Kimura. But one person calls me by my first name. His name is Akashi Seijuro. My mom used to work for Seijuro-kun's father as the maid. Today, I'm starting my first day at Teiko Middle School! But I'm not quite sure how long I'll be able to stay. My mom has been saving up enough money to send me over to America to get me better treatment since I'm so sickly. Actually, I'm starting my second year of middle school because I finished one year at my old school before I transferred here. I walk into the school with the rest of the students and I head to the office. I walk in and I approach the secretary.

"Hi. My name is Kimura Ami. I'm the new transfer student." I state.

"Yes of course! You're mother called earlier this week. You're homeroom teacher and your teachers are all fully aware of your condition. If you feel faint, just tell them and they'll let you go to the nurse's office. Let me call your teacher and have him send a student down to come and get you." The secretary replies. "Why don't you go sit and wait? They shouldn't take too long." The secretary picks up the phone and starts to make the call. I make my way to the chairs and take the seat closest to the secretary's desk.

I sit quietly and I look around and I see pictures of students on the walls. But something draws me to a picture of a basketball team. I slowly walk out of the chair and I take a close look at the picture. I see a boy with blonde hair, a boy with darker skin and dark blue hair, a boy with green hair and glasses, a boy with purple hair that stood taller than the rest of them, a boy with light blue hair who was relatively shorter, then I noticed a boy with reddish pink hair and similar colored eyes. I didn't know why, but he seemed awfully familiar.

"Excuse me." I hear a boy's voice say. I turn around and I see the same boy with the light blue hair from the picture, standing in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Kimura Ami. I'm the new transfer student. It's a pleasure to meet you." I introduce.

"Likewise. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'll take you up to class." Kuroko-kun replies. I looks behind me and sees the picture.

"That's you in the picture right?" I say as I point to the boy that looks like him.

"Yes. That's the basketball team here. I can introduce you to everyone after school if you like." Kuroko-kun offers.

"I would hate to be a bother." I reply.

"It's no trouble I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind." Kuroko-kun replies.

"Alright then. I think we should get to class. I'm sure the teacher is wondering where we are." I respond. The two of us leave the office and head up a flight of stairs to our classroom. We head down the hall and we reach classroom 2-B.

"Excuse me." Kuroko-kun states as he slides open the door. The two of us walk in and I stand near the door. I see Kuroko sit in the back of the classroom near the window.

"You must be Kimura-san." I hear a male voice state. I look up and I see, whom I suspect is my teacher

"Yes. That's me." I reply.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. My name is Satoshi Shinji. You can call me Satoshi-sensei." The man replies. "Alright everyone, quiet down! Class is about to start!" Everyone starts to take their seats and I notice the same blonde boy from the picture sitting on the other side of the classroom. "As many of you know we have a new student. Kimura-san, could you please introduce yourself." Satoshi-sensei asks.

"Alright. Hello everyone. My name is Kimura Ami. Unfortunately, due to me being very sickly I may not be here everyday, but I hope we all get along. It's nice to meet you all!" I introduce.

"Damn, she's cute!" I hear a boy state. I feel my face flush and I bow my head down.

"Alright then Kimura-san, why don't you take a seat next to Kuroko-kun in the back. He'll get you caught up on today's geography lesson." Satoshi-sensei states.

"Okay." I walk toward the back and I take a seat next to Kuroko-kun. I dig through my bag and I pull out the geography textbook and my notepad. Kuroko-kun catches me up on the lesson within a few minutes and I manage to answers a few of the questions. After geography we go to our english lesson. I manage to blow through the work easily since I've been teaching myself English in case I go to America for treatment.

"Alright then, Kimura-san, can you translate the next sentence please?" Satoshi-sensei asks me. I look at the board. It says _I will get the homework to you by Tuesday._ I stand up.

"I will get the homework to you by Tuesday." I say in english. Everyone stares at me in shock.

"Very good. Now can you change the sentence so that it has the same meaning?" Satoshi-sensei states. I think about it for a little bit and I come up with my answer.

"I will be able to give you the english homework on Tuesday, Mr. Satoshi." I reply. Everyone starts to clap as if I was a celebrity. I feel my face flush again.

"Very good Kimura-san. You may take your seat." Satoshi-sensei states. We continue on with our lesson until the lunch bell rings. I grab my bento box and I start to eat my lunch.

"Kimura-san, was it?" I look up and I see the blonde from the other side of the room standing above me.

"Yes. And you are?" I question.

"Sorry, name's Kise Ryouta." He introduces himself.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kise-kun." I reply with a smile.

"Kise-kun." I hear Kuroko-kun state. I look up on my other side and I see Kuroko-kun looking at Kise-kun.

"Do you two know each other?" I question.

"Yeah. We play basketball together." Kise-kun answers.

"Oh, so you're both on the basketball team?" I question.

"Yes." Kuroko-kun replies.

"Well, I'm gonna got and get lunch. Bye guys!" Kise-kun walks out of the classroom leaving me, Kuroko-kun, and a few others that brought their lunch.

"Well, I'm going to go eat lunch. I'll see you later Kimura-san." Kuroko-kun leaves the room and I'm all alone in the back of the room. I continue to eat my lunch in peace, I look around the room and I look up and a girl is right in my face.

"AAH!" I stumbled backwards and my chair falls down. I land on my back with my feet up in the air.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I hear the girl yell. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stand back up and I pick my chair up and push it into my desk.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized. "My name is Momoi Satsuki. It's nice to meet you." After Momoi-san introduced herself, I look at her face and hair. She had long pink hair that ran down her back along with pink eyes.

"It's fine Momoi-san. My name is Kimura Ami. It's nice to meet you." I reply. I don't' remember seeing Momoi-san in class. "Momoi-san, are you in this class? I don't remember you in here for class?" I question.

"No, I'm not actually. I'm in class 2-C. I heard that Tetsu-kun had a new student and I wanted to come and meet you." I was confused at first.

"Tetsu-kun?" I question.

"Sorry. I use his first name. I mean Kuroko Tetsuya." Momoi-san replies.

"Oh alright. That makes sense. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to come over here." I reply.

"No trouble at all. I was just on my way to the lunch room." Momoi-san explains.

"Oi, Satsuki. Let's go. I'm hungry." I hear a male voice state. I look at the doorway and I see the same dark skinned man from the photograph.

"Alright. I have to go. I'll talk to you later Kimura-san!" Momoi-san runs out of the classroom and walks away with the dark-skinned boy. I sit back down at my desk and I continue to eat my lunch. After a while, the bell rings for lunch to be over and people start to flood in. I see Kuroko-kun and Kise-kun walk in and take their seats. The day continues on like any other and it soon comes to an end. The final bell rings and everyone starts to file out of the classroom. I pack my things away and I see Kuroko-kun standing next to my desk.

"Are you ready to go?" Kuroko-kun questions. I forgot, Kuroko-kun told me that he would show me where he practices.

"Yeah. Are you sure this is alright? I would hate to bother you all." I state.

"I'm sure it's fine." Kuroko-kun replies. The two of us walk out of the classroom and head to one of the gyms to Kuroko-kun's practice. We reach the boy's changing room. "Wait out here. I'll be out in a few minutes." Kuroko-kun goes into the changing room and I wait outside. I look around and I see a few boys bringing in basketballs and scoreboards. I hear the door open and I see Kuroko-kun in gyms clothes. "Ready?"

"Yep!" I reply. The two of us walk into the gym and I see Momoi-san and Kise-kun.

"Ah. Kurokocchi, Kimicchi!" Kise-kun yells.

"Kimicchi?" I question.

"It's a nickname that Kise-kun gives everyone." Kuroko-kun explains. Kise-kun and Momoi-san walk up to us along with 3 others. One was the really tall purple haired one, the other was the one with green hair and glasses, and the last one was the one with Momoi-san during lunch.

"Yo, Tetsu, who's the girl?" The dark skinned one questions.

"I'm Kimura Ami. It's nice to meet you." I reply as I bow.

"You must be the new transfer student in Kuroko's class. My name is Midorima Shintaro. I'm the vice president of our class." Midorima-kun introduces. I look up at the really tall one.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." He responds. I smile and I look over at the boy standing next to Momoi-san.

"This is Aomine Daiki." Momoi-san introduces for him.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I hope I wasn't interrupting you practice." I reply.

"Not at all. We haven't even started yet. We still have to wait for Akacchi to get here." Kise-kun replies.

"Akacchi?" I question.

"The captain. His name is-" Midorima-kun is cut off.

"Alright. Let's get practice started!" I hear a voice yell. It echoes throughout the gym. The voice is extremely familiar.

"Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Momoi, what are you all doing gathered there? Do we have a visitor?" The voice questions. I figure out who's voice it was and I slowly turn around.

"Seijuro-kun…" I whisper.

 _ **Akashi's POV**_  
I started to head to the gym for practice and I see Midorima and the other in front of a girl. She had short dark red hair and a white head band. She was wearing the girls uniform so I knew she was a student.

"Alright, let's get practice started!" I shout. Everyone lines up except for Midorima and the other. "Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Momoi, what are you all doing gathered there? Do we have a visitor?" I question. I walk up to them and the girl turns around. I look at her face. She had deep red eyes and freckles across her cheeks. She also has her ears pierced with small hoops. I instantly knew who she was right when she turned around.

"Seijuro-kun…" Ami whispered.

"Hi Ami. We meet again. It's been a while." I state as I walk up to her.

"Yeah. What's it been? 4 years?" Ami replies.

"That sounds about right. I didn't think that you would be the new transfer student." I reply.

"Yeah. But I might have to transfer out within the next year because I might go to America for treatment." Ami explains.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're still so sickly." I reply.

"It's fine. I just lost right when I was born. But I'll keep on winning til I get better." Ami replies.

"Well that's good to hear. Why don't you stay and watch practice for a while?" I offer.

"Are you sure that's alright? I would hate to be a bother." Ami replies.

"It's no trouble. Come on. I'll take you up to the track. You can watch everything from up there. I'll introduce you to the coach too. Midorima, take charge while I'm out." I reply.

"Right." Midorima replies. I walk with Ami up to the track.

"So, how's your mother doing?" I question.

"She's good. She got a job at a small clinic nearby and she's been saving up money to send me to America for treatment." Ami replies. I can see that her complexion has gotten better over the years. She was so pale when we were younger.

"You look good. You must be feeling better." I mention.

"Oh, yeah. I'm still pretty sickly, but it's not as bad as it used to be. Mom says that this treatment should possibly get rid of it completely. Once the treatments over, I can come back to Japan." Ami explains.

"That's great!" I exclaim. The two of us walk a little more and I see the head coach looking down at the court.

"Akashi-kun. What a surprise. And I see that you've brought a guest." The Head Coach states.

"Head Coach. This is Kimura Ami, the new transfer student. She happens to be an old friend of mine." I introduce.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ami responds.

"The pleasure's mine. My name is Shirogane Kozo. I'm the head coach of the Teiko Basketball Team." The Head Coach replies.

"Ami's going to observe practice. Is it alright if I leave her with you?" I question.

"Of course. It'd be nice to have a little company." The Head Coach replies.

"Alright. I'll come and get you after practice." I reply.

"Okay." Ami replies. I head down to practice and get everyone ready to go.


End file.
